Hinata's surprise makeover
by miss luna kitsune
Summary: when ino and sakura find out hinata has a crush on naruto its an all out chaotic MAKEOVER! the only question now is will hinata survive the process and will naruto get past his thick skull and understand her true feelings? FIND OUT ONE SHOT


**this is a story i really wanted to do for a while, i love hinata's character and i wanted to put her in something other than that jacket she is always wearing so i decided to write a fanfic on what would happen if ino and sakura found out she liked naruto and decided to give her a makeover. this takes place after time skip **

**HOPE YOU LIKE **

**ps i dont own naruto (waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

Hinata sat under the large tree in her yard and sighed. Naruto had just returned after two and a half years and he had changed so much. SHe on the other hand feared that he would never notice her now, now that he was such a talented, confident ninja and she in her own opinion was still a quiet chunin with out a trace of courage around the man she had been in love with for so long. SHe sighed.

_every time im around naruto i make such a fool of myself she thought as she looked up at the blue sky, naruto will never notice me if i continue to act like such a wierdo around him_ she sighed again and a thought came to her head.

"thats it! " she said quietly "I know what i have to do!" then she ran off onto the rooftops to go off and find the very two people she needed for her mission

**AT INOs flower shop**

"boar!"

"billboard brow!"

"BOARFACE!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

Sakura and ino were once again in eachother's face with their insults, why they were fighting, who knows! BUt they were at it again. Suddenly they stopped and looked toward the doorway.

Hinata was standing there with an "what the hell are you guys doing" look on her face. ino and sakura looked at eachother and then at hinata and snapped back into reality

"uh hi... hinata what are you doing here?" sakura said nervously as she regained her composure

"yeah wha.. what do you want?" ino said

hinata took a deep breath, then began to speak, " i... i... "

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"I LOVE NARUTO! AND I WANT YOUR HELP SO THAT HE"LL NOTICE ME!!!" she blurted out and turned red as she backed away from them. Hinata and ino stared at eachother in astonishment and then looked at hinata with a grin.

" so you finally admitted it huh, we were waiting for you to finally get the guts to say it " sakura said with a grin

" So you want naruto to notice you more? huh?" ino said with a grin most unpleasent

Hinata began to cringe as she began to back up away from them, _mabie this wasnt such a good idea! she thought_

**INSIDE SAKURA'S HOME**

Hinata sat nervously in a seat ino and sakura had set for her as they were discussing what they were going to do about hinata. Hinata could feel the sweat running down her face as she began to truly regret coming to ino and sakura for help.

"ok here we go" ino said as she approaced hinata with a grin. then she sighed, i ve never done a makeover so extreme before but im always welcome to the challenge" Her sigh became another evil grin as she began to right into hinata's face. "now lets begin"

she ripped off hinata's jacket and look towards sakura. Sakura nodded and pulled out a giant pile of beauty supplies. Hinatas eyes widened as she awaited the torture that could happen to her.

"hair brush" Sakura handed ino a hair brush"

"OWW!"

"ribbon"

"HEY THAT HURTS"

"makeup"

cough cough

"outfit!"

OUt fit?! what outfit" Hinata yelled as she stopped the process

ino gave hinata a look and then to sakura, she closed her eyes and then opened up them

"well if you wont put them on willingly, then well do it for you" Her and sakura began to creep closer and closer to her. Hinata's eyes widened and a scream was heard for miles.

**About One MIle away**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto had been walking around the village on his way to the ramen shop when he heard the scream.

"That sounds like the scream of a girl" he thought to himself ," i ve got to check this out" Naruto headed through the rooftops toward the sound of the scream.

"its coming from... sakura's house?? what the ???" he jumped onto the window sill of sakura's window and opened it. He hopped in.

" sakura whats going... on?? he paused. Before him, was not sakura but a beautiful young maiden. Perhaps the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Her hair had been put up into a messy bun with a black ribbon and two chop sticks stuck out of her head. Her face had been transformed into a geisha's. NAruto stared blankly as he looked over the rest of the unfamilar beauty before him. Her clothing now flatterred her body. He started from the bottom. She wore two long blackboots that came to her knees. Her legs were coverred in fish nets and she wore a black skirt with a seem up her leg and black shorts underneath. THen he looked upward. Her chest was now greatly exposed, showing off the gift she had had allthese years. A black tubetop coverred her body but it exposed her midrift and fish neting coverred parts of her abdomon that her tubetop didnt. Naruto managed to gain his composure and looked away from her more exposed breasts.

"um sa... sakura? who is your um uh friend? " Sakura stared at him with a cold stare. Then it hit him.

"hi... hi... hinata?" he stutterred as he came closer to her.

Ino smiled to sakura and said , " well i guess our work here is finished"

"hinata is that really you?" he said as he came very close to her. SHe blushed and nodded.

"why did you do this?"

hinata looked away and looked right at him with her large blank eyes. " i i i " she paused and took a deep breath, "i wanted you to notice me, naruto " she looked away and looked back at him. Naruto's eyes were now wide and then closed his vibrant blue eyes and bowed his head. He looked at her with a face that seemed to say, im so sorry. Then he pulled her close to him. (ino and sakura already left the room.) he placed his hand on her head and rested his head on hers.

"im... im so sorry hinata. Im sorry i never realized your feelings before." hinata could feel tears fall upon her head. "im sorry i couldnt see that before. Then he placed his hand underneath her chin and raised it to her face.

"i hope this can make up for it." he said as he leaned in and kissed her passionatly on the lips and she for the first time in her life joined in and enterred the world of love.

**ok i know the ending was corny but i had to end it somehow. hope you liked it anyway. i wanted it to end somewhat romantic but not too unbelievable. HOPE YOU LIKED IT ANYWAY **


End file.
